poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived at the Caribbean/Sailing adventure on the sea/Battle against Davy Jones
This is the transcript of scene where the gang arrived at the Caribbean, went on a sailing adventure and fought Davy Jones in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene starts with black then we see the view of ships and the Caribbean seas as the voices of pirates sing Voices of pirates: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ The Kraken leapt from the ocean brine~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ And to the locker the Sparrow confined~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ A goddess thought she'd a Sparrow save~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ And brought a blackguard back from the grave~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ The Flying Dutchman is on the hunt~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ To punish a Sparrow for his affront~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ Within the chest, his secret sleeps~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ The heart of Davy Jones still beats~ Look out, me hearties yo ho~ Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ at night. Ryan, Meg, Ryanara, Sora and their friends are in their pirate outfits on two rafts Sora: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ the tune Oisin Ryan: Wow, Sora. You seem bright and cheerful. Donald Duck: Why are you so happy? Sora: 'Cause we get to be pirates again! Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Queen Ryanara: I liked this outfit I'm wearing. Wallflower was smashing in this. If only she find her sea legs. Meg Griffin: I hope so, your highness. Goofy: Yup, Meg. Sora You always did like this world. Sora: How could anyone not? Still... it's a real shame we don't have a bigger ship. Ryan F-Freeman: That's okay, Sora. Us too. Donald Duck: Got any idea where we're going? Crash Bandicoot: Where are we going to, mates? Sora: Where else? The edge of the world! Sean Ryan: Captain Ryan and Captain Meg! Ryan F-Freeman: How is the crew, Mr. Sean? Sean Ryan: They feel fine. Meg Griffin: That's great. Goofy: Captain Sora! Sora: What ails ya, Mister Goofy? Goofy: The edge of the world! Sora: Aye! Jessie Primefan: We can see it too. Goofy: We're runnin' outta sea, sirs! Sora: Aye! We're runnin' outta sea. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: This is amazing. And we're runnin' outta sea. Captain Sora knows his best. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Wait. Did he said... The Blindings, Meg, Ryan, Donald and Sora: Running out?! Sci-Ryan: Do you hear that sound? Matau T. Monkey: Hmm. I hear water. Trio Darkle: Louder and louder water. camera shows that there is a waterfall ahead. To the gang Bertram T. Monkey: It's a waterfall! I'm sorry, Ryan. Sora knows least. two rafts are getting pulled toward the waterfall Ryan and Meg: Hard to port! Sora: Hard to starboard! Donald and Goofy: But there's no time, Captain! Sean, Orla and Oisin: They are right about that, captains! tried to turn around but, Ryan and Friends went over the waterfall with Sora and his two friends Ryan and Friends: screaming Sora and Donald: screaming Goofy: Yaa-hoo-hoo-hooie! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme fall! Sci-Ryan: screams fall. A map appears and unfurls and the logo sequence starts with the map zooming onto a ship and the map changes to a flag with a skull and crossbones with the world name "The Caribbean" appears. The logo then dissapears in flames a endless desert, Sora, Ryan and the others regain conciseness and sits up with a sigh Orla Ryan: At least we survived. But, the real question is... Sora: Where'd we end up this time? time later, they are walking, feeling tired Oisin Ryan: tired How long have we been walking on this area, Goofy? Goofy: We've been walkin' forever. Donald Duck: I'm exhausted... Jessie Primefan: I'm... too... tired... Andante Daze: Yeah. I'm feeling so tired of all that walking, my mom would see me swimming in the water, not sand. Orla Ryan: You and me both, Andanate. Sora: Some pirates. We won't get anywhere without a ship. Sci-Ryan: I feel tired, Sora. Evil Anna: Us too. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we could find a ship. Bertram T. Monkey: If we could see a ship, I would be Sunset's bodyguard. Sora stops as he notice something Sora: A ship... Donald Duck: Sora, this is dry land. then see a ship in the distance Ryan, Sora and Friends: It is a ship! saw something sticking in the sand. They were legs which appeared to be kicking along with a pink feet kicking outside the sand Bertram T. Monkey: Cor, worms. Ryan F-Freeman: Those aren't worms. Heroes pulled them out from the sand. Which turned out to be Liam and Pinkipoo Pinkipoo: Ptagh, bleugh, I got sand in my mouth. Evil Anna: I know it's sand. Ghost-Cat-Pink thing. Liam: Thanks for pulling us out. Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. But we need to catch up to that ship! run after the ship. Then a man in pirate attire runs past Ryan and Friends Jack Sparrow: Hail, Sora, Ryan, Meg and Friends! Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, it's... Sora: Jack Sparrow! stops and turns to see our heroes Jack Sparrow: Captain ''Jack Sparrow. Sonant Midnight: Sure is! Goofy: I agree. Ryan and Meg: chuckles Sora: Hey, Jack. Where are we? notices Jack is running again Jack Sparrow: Belay that. Ship absconding! Sora: Huh? Jack Sparrow: Help me catch the Pearl before she gets away! Sora: Aye, aye, Captain! Pinkipoo: Um, Mr. Sparrow, can you actually see me? Evil Ryan: He can talk about it later. Help Jack catch that ship! ???: I can help! turned and saw a purple bird with a lasso Liam: I know that Yo-Kai. Sora: Who's that? Liam: His name is Robbinyu. He is the evolved from of Peckpocket. Robbinyu once lassoed his ex-wife, or so I've been told. and friends run after the ship Ryan F-Freeman: Wait for us! Liam: Robbinyu, use your lasso! Robbinyu: My lasso? Sora: You know. Robbinyu: I would if we get more closer! Goofy: Come back, ship! and Friends got close and Meg uses her Keyblade and vanquished the two Heartless Robbinyu: Heartless sounds kinda scary. Bubble Beth: It's a good thing Ryan and Meg got Keyblades. Along with a few in this group. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Orla Ryan: We can't let our guards down. Liam: Right, Orla. Robbinyu: How are we going to catch that ship now? later, they got the ship. The ship goes over the sand dune and onto the sea. Ryan And Friend are on land with Jack Gibbs: Jack! Jack Sparrow: Mister Gibbs! Gibbs: Aye, Cap'n. Jack Sparrow: I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then. Gibbs: Sir? Jack Sparrow: There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of disabling upon my vessel—why? Gibbs: Sir, you're... You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n. face twitch a little Sora: Davy Jones' locker? Jack Sparrow: I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't. Ryan, Meg and friendsWe're in Davy Jones' Locker. Assuredly. ???: Jack Sparrow. sees Hector Barbossa. Sora gasps Sora: Barbossa! Jack Sparrow: Ah, Hector! It's been too long. Hasn't it? Hector Barbossa: Aye, Isle de Muerta, remember? You shot me. Jack Sparrow: No I didn't. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Liam. Looks like Barbossa is good. Liam: Looks like we have to use force. Evil Anna: Easy, lad. He's not bad now. Will and Elezibeth shows up Will Turner: Sora, Ryan, Meg. We meet again. Elizebeth Swann: It's lovely to see you all. Sora: Oh, Will. Elizebeth. Is... something about you different? Goofy: Yeah, you look all swashbuckly. Elizebeth Swann: Well, I've seen some adventures. But I never thought I'd find ''you here. Sora: Speaking of... Where exactly is "''here"? What's all this about a locker? Will Turner: Davy Jones' Locker. Jack neglected to repay a certain debt to Jones. So Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jack and that's how he ended up here. Jessie Primefan: Oh. Sora: Then... Davy Jones' Locker... You're saying that we've gone beyond... Goofy: Beyond the grave? faints on the sand Pinkipoo: But wait a second.. Robbinyu: So Barbossa is Jack's rival or something? Crash Bandicoot: Well, he used to, mate. Elizabeth Swann: And we're here to wrest Jack from his fate. sees Tia Dalma Jack Sparrow: Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium. Dalma chuckles Will Turner: He thinks we're a hallucination. Jack Sparrow: Heh... Complete with these three masquerades. Along with a boy, his pink dog, a school girl and a few friends with Ryan and Meg. Crash Bandicoot: chuckles Jack called Foiletta a school girl. Elizabeth Swann: Jack, this is real. We're here. We've come to rescue you! short pause Jack Sparrow: Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing. And I'm not sure as I'm in the mood. Will Turner: Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth Swann: He's taking over the seas. Tia Dalma: And him must be stopped. The Brethren Court is called. Jack Sparrow: Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot! looks at his friends Sora: I'm lost. What's going on? Goody: Well, Umm... sounds to me like this Beckett fella they mentioned is tryin' to conquer the ocean. Liam: Oh. Donald Duck: The sea belongs to everybody! Sora: Yeah! No conquerers. Robbinyu: We won't let him take over the ocean. Evil Anna: And is Sci-Ryan okay? Bertram T. Monkey: I think he fainted because he thinks we've gone beyond the grave. Sci-Ryan: I'm okay. up Gibbs: Listen, Jack. The world needs you back somethin' fierce. Will Turner: And you need a crew. Jack Sparrow: Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to annihilate me. Sora: Jack, we're on your side. Ryan F-Freeman: Us too, Jack. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Liam: So am I. Robbinyu: You'll need backup. Bubble Beth: We'll help you defeat those crooks. One way or another, Jack. Pinkipoo: We can do it. Milly: I am here to help you. Kyubi: Ryan did help ya. Jack Sparrow: Aye, so you are, mates. I never would have caught the Pearl without you. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryan, Meg, Cody, Matau, Evil Ryan, Bertram, Evil Anna, Sci-Ryan, Jessie, Ryanara, Sean, Orla, Oisin, Blindings, Liam, Pinkipoo, Foiletta, Robbinyu, Bubble Beth, Milly and Kyubi, you're hired. Sora: Yes! Jack Sparrow: Now, as for the rest of you... Tia Dalma, you're in. Gibbs, you can come. Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail! looks at his compass Hector Barbossa: Jack... Which way you're goin', Jack? grumbles. On the ship Ryan F-Freeman: Look at how fun Sora is on the helm, Liam. Liam: Yeah. I hope he can steer a ship. Jack Sparrow: Right then, Mister Sora. The helm is yours, provided.... you pass muster. Sora: Huh? points at an island Jack Sparrow: See that Island there with the two peaks? Prove you can reach that, and the open sea is yours. Sora: Aye, aye. sails the ship towards the island. Later, Ryan is sitting with Meg, Sora and friends Queen Ryanara: Liam, you know your sister loves the sea? Liam: Yeah. Sora: So, we ''do have a destination, right? Goofy: I can't tell anymore. Donald Duck: Jack is just making it up. is busy looking on the map. Tia Dalma sees Ryan and friends Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hello. Tia Dalma: Cast your fate with Jack Sparrow, and you'll soon be sharing in the wrath of Davy Jones. Sora: The guy Will mentioned? Who does he think he is, anyway? And what did Jack ever do to him? Orla Ryan: Liam, I hope you like that story. nods Tia Dalma: Truly? You don't know who Davy Jones be? And you say you be men of the sea? Sora: Let's put it this way— we're from ''another''sea. Ryan F-Freeman: What he said. Tia Dalma: Hmm. Are you now? Jack and Davy Jones' fate be intertwined. Jones, him raised Jack's precious Pearl from the depths and make Jack captain for thirteen years. In exchange, Jack promise to give Jones him soul as payment. But thirteen years pass, and Jack fail to return. So Jones, him send the Kraken to devour Jack, taking him and the Pearl back to the depths. But... if Jones learn that Witty Jack cheat that fate, him wanna punish Jack even worse. And Jack's friends, too. gulps Donald Duck: Are you, um, talking about us? Crash Bandicoot: Are you saying that we would share the same fate like Jack? Goofy: Ya mean that the Kraken's gonna eat us? Sora: Aw, let the Kraken have a crack. I ain't scared! Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I will take the Kraken on. Because I am brave! Because Meg and I crave adventure. Because, with my friends, Meg and I will go where no pirate has ever gone before. Meg Griffin: That's my boyfriend. I am brave to fight the Kraken. So are Sean, Orla and Oisin. Tia Dalma: Hmm... Not scared at all? That be rare. Most men, them run for land at the mention of the Kraken. Not you. But Jack be scared. He want to be free of his debt to Davy Jones. That's why him need the box. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Did you say... Sora, Donald and Goofy: Box?! Tia Dalma: It be a chest... where Davy Jones lock away the part of him that hurt. The pain it cause him was too much to live with... but not enough to cause him to die. Robbinyu: Sounds scary. Sora: And.. what part of him is that? Dalma places her hand on her chest Tia Dalma: Him heart. Jessie Primefan: Whoa. on another ship, Vexen is with Mean Connor Lacey, Nina Cortex and Luxord Vexen: Oh, how does he do it? A creature absent a heart and yet somehow able to keep existing... Not even my finest replica can claim that achievement. The secret must be in that box. I have to know what mysteries it contains. Luxord: I believe our orders were to find the box and seize it. No more. Put a leash on that runaway curiosity. Mean Connor Lacey: I agree with Luxord, Vexen. And you know about curiosity killing the cat? Vexen: Always so shortsighted. Why would the Organization seek me out just as soon I was recompleted— if not to affirm my intellectual prowess and invest in my research? Every stride I make is a stride for all of us. Nina Cortex: And Linda Ryan did pick me to help out this group so my uncle would be proud with my job with Mean Connor. Luxord: Oh really? And what exactly are we striding towards? notices something Vexen: Luxord, do I detect... a hint of treachery in your words? Luxord: What? Don't be absurd. But to be clear. I serve the Organization. I don't share your need to please Xemnas. He's good at wrapping you around his little finger— always has been. Mean Connor Lacey: Yeah. And I do know I would please Vor's boyfriend with my skills and love for Mean Twilight. Luxord: That is good for you and Nina Cortex to come along, Mean Connor. Connor smiles at Luxord's compliment Vexen: All I desire is the freedom to continue my research. Ansem the Wise refused to nurture my talents. So I cast my lot with Xemnas— with Xehanort, rather. Simple as that. Luxord: I see. And you don't care how he uses your research? Vexen: Not in the slightest. All that concerns me is that I complete the perfect human vessel. Nina Cortex: That is amazing. And I did made some replicas inspired by your research, Vexen. With my uncle, of course. He would make sure they will help Linda and Ryvine with Xehanort's plan. Vexen: Ahh. I see. Dr. Cortex is a smart one. Mean Connor Lacey: Nice. Luxord: That's all well and good. But I know this world better then you. Kindly stay out of the way. Vexen: Oh, of course. Considering those pests have shown up, I'd hardly get anything done. Luxord: I already know what to do with the "pests". Then you can resume your stuffy studies. Mean Connor Lacey: Nina and I will help Luxord with this one. Luxord: I agree with the Connor Lacey Clone, Vexen. Vexen: Ah, that’s my boy. I'll be watching from the shadows, then. disappears. Meanwhile, the sun sets. Underwater, Sora looks around and realises he's underwater. Ryan and Meg notices they and their friends are under the sea too. Then, the ship called the Black Pearl rises up and it's up, floating on the serface. The crew gets up Ryan F-Freeman: Oh man, Meg. I'm so wet. Sora: Thanks, Jack. You could've warn us. Goofy: Yeah, everything went topsy-turvy and upsy-downsy. Andante Daze: Well, at least we are back in the land of the living. Sora: I agree, Andante. was panicked. He couldn't find his lasso Robbinyu: Where is it? spots Robbinyu's lasso on the ground. Jack Sparrow: Here, mate. I got it safe for you. gives it to Robbinyu Robbinyu: Thanks Jack. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. And I think that one, there's a fish in Foiletta's mouth. a fish comes out of his mouth and into the sea Just me then? Pinkipoo: Mmmmmf mmmmf. fish comes out of Pinkipoo's mouth Pinkipoo: Ptwaah. That was gross. floated down. She handed Pinkipoo his scepter he dropped Trio Darkle: That's nice. She found your stick. Pinkipoo: Its a scepter, my Love Scepter. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Liam is okay. Liam: behind Crash Of course I am. Cody Fairbrother: Thank goodness you are alive. Jack Sparrow: Never fear. All according to plan. Hector Barbossa: But that be no reason to rest easy. looks out and point at a ship Will Turner: A ship! Others look at the ship Elizabeth Swann: I've never seen one like that. Flying Heartless fly towards the black Pearl Sora, Ryan and Meg: Heartless! Dalma smiles then the Raging Vulture Heartless flys in the sky and fires it's cannon Gibbs: Look out! cannon blast miss the Pearl Jack Sparrow: Barbossa, have you allied with those fiends again? Hector Barbossa: Don't impune me honor. Why would I conspire with them? Jack Sparrow: But you ''did ''conspire with them. Elizabeth Swann: Could you discuss it later? Dalma whispered something to Sora, to Ryan's curiosity Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what she is saying, Meg. Meg Griffin: I think she got an interest to him. And us. Will Turner: Get ready! look at the sky Goofy: Hmm... I sure do wish we could get a little closer. Donald Duck: What? Walk on air? We can't do that! looks at the Heartless making smoke trailers as they fly Sora: We can! Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I are coming with you. nods then he, Ryan and Meg run to the side Donald and Goofy: Sora! Cody Fairbrother: Go, brother! jumps onto the blue smoke trail and slides after the Heartless. Ryan and Meg are on the yellow smoke trail Sora: Donald and Goofy! Protect the ship! I'll handle the Heartless. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, help Donald and Goofy! Meg and I will help Sora! then got onto the Heartless. Ryan and Meg hang on to the Heartless as well. After a battle Sora: Taaake... THIS! defeated the Raging Vulture Heartless and it disappears, freeing a heart Ryan F-Freeman: We did it! Meg Griffin: Way to go! Sora: All right! Huh? flying Heartless disappears. Sora, Ryan and Meg notice they are about to fall Sora: Wha... Wait! Oh nooo! Meg Griffin: Waaaaaahhh! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh! Save me, Mai Lacey! Ryan and Meg falls into the ocean with a splash. Then, some voices are heared Donald Duck: (voice) Sora? Goofy: (voice) Sora? Cody Fairbrother: (voice) Meg? Brother? Robbinyu: (voice) You okay? screen sees Donald and Goofy Donald and Goody: Sora! Ryan and Sora recover Sora: Donald? Goofy? Ryan F-Freeman: Guys? Robbinyu: We'll pull you out. Queen Ryanara: And we got you to this island so you can recover, Ryan. My son. Robbinyu: I did help. Sora: Oh. Where are the others? Goofy: After you fell, we came lookin' for ya. I guess they musta kept goin'. Donald Duck: That's dissection. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, they let us here like some school girl named Folietta. Foiletta: Well, technically Robbinyu had to use his Soultimate Ropin' Robbin' to save you. Sci-Ryan: And they did fell. Foiletta would do that 200 times. Foiletta: Hey, watch it Sci. and Pinkipoo laughed Sora: Heh. And I was so happy we got to see them again. Meg Griffin: And I did way better with Ryan and Foiletta the school girl. Foiletta: puffs Why do you keep calling me that? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer